Chocolate's Rainbow
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: Hari valentine tiba, saatnya membuat cokelat! Seluruh anak perempuan di akademi membuat cokelat terbaiknya, tentu saja untuk diberikan kepada orang yang tersayang. Bagaimana dengan Mikan? Untuk siapakah cokelat yang ia buat?


**A/N: **Fic pertamaku. Terlihat sekali keamatirannya. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chocolate's Rainbow**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, di koridor gedung sekolah dasar terlihat seorang Sakura Mikan, yang sedang berlari-lari dengan tergesa-gesa. Rambutnya yang diikat dua tampak melayang-layang. Kerut menghiasi mukanya yang manis itu. Dengan mulutnya yang manyun ia masih berlari-lari, hingga kemudian akhirnya ia sampai juga di depan pintu kelas B sekolah dasar. Mikan membuka pintu geser itu dengan kasar.

"HOTARU! Kenapa lagi-lagi kamu nggak bangunin aku? Lihat, aku hampir saja telat, kan?" teriaknya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, mikan-chan!" sapa Iinchou, Anna, dan Nonoko berbarengan.

"Pagi Iinchou, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan! Hei, Hotaru! Kenapa kamu nggak jawab pertanyaan aku?" seru Mikan.

Namun, Hotaru tampak masih sibuk dengan penemuan barunya. Sehingga ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Mikan. "Ah, sudah kok! Tapi kamunya malah semakin nyenyak!"

Kemudian tiba-tiba Sumire datang dan mengolok-olok Mikan dengan seenaknya.

"Hhahahaha… dasar tukang telat! Sekali telat terus aja telat, jangan suka nyalahin Imai-san dong! Cewek aneh!"

"Diam kamu permy! Aku nggak minta kamu ngomong kok! Weeek!"

Sumire pun menjadi geram, ia segera menatap Mikan dengan tatapan tajam, yang juga dibalas Mikan dengan tatapan yang sama. Iinchou yang melihatnya pun berusaha melerai. "Hei, kalian berdua hentikanlah! Mikan-chan, Shouda-san!"

"Benar apa kata Iinchou, Mikan-chan!" lanjut Anna. "Hei, aku baru ingat! Besok hari valentine kan? Apa kalian sudah membuat cokelat?"

"Hhe? Valentine?" seru Mikan, Nonoko, dan Sumire bersamaan.

"Iya! Bagaimana denganmu, Mikan-chan? Siapa yang akan kamu kasih cokelat buatanmu?" Tanya Anna.

"Tentu aja buat Hotaruuuu…!" teriak Mikan sambil memeluk Hotaru. "Terus, Iinchou, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai…"

"Kalo aku sih, tentu aja Natsume-kun dan Ruka-kun! Hyaaa…" teriak Sumire dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sementara itu di belakang kelas, Ruka tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Hmm… valentine ya? Gimana menurut kamu Natsume?"

"Aku nggak peduli!" jawab Natsume. Singkat, jelas, dan padat. Kemudian ia kembali membaca komik RPG favoritnya. Ruka pun mengiyakannya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu datang seorang laki-laki dewasa yang memiliki pesona berlebihan, dengan pakaian ala zaman Victoria, melangkah masuk sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dan menyebarkan aura-aura cinta yang menusuk semua anak yang ada di kelas itu.

"Yaa~haa! Pagi anak-anak! Hari ini ada kabar gembira untuk kalian! Sekolah akan mengadakan pesta dansa valentine yang akan diadakan di aula akademi! Karena itu bagi anak-anak perempuan, hari ini semuanya pergi ke dapur! Kalian wajib membuat cokelat valentine sebanyak-banyaknya! Lalu berikan cokelat terenak kita kepada orang yang kita sayangi saat pesta dansa! Nah, adieuuu~~"

Setelah Narumi-sensei keluar dari ruangan kelas, serentak semua anak-anak perempuan berteriak kegirangan. Begitupula dengan Mikan. Mereka semua segera keluar dari kelas dan berlari menuju dapur. Sedangkan, semua anak laki-laki merunduk dengan lesu. Namun, ada juga sedikit rasa senang mendengar anak-anak perempuan akan membuat cokelat untuk valentine besok.

Natsume yang merasa bosan segera keluar dari kelas, Ruka pun mengikutinya. Entah akan pergi kemana mereka berdua.

Di dapur, semua anak perempuan telah memakai celemek dan segera mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat. Sebagian ada yang memegang resep, dan sebagian lagi ada yang bermain-main dengan tepung terigu.

Mikan pun terlihat-lihat sedang membuka resep membuat cokelat. Di sampingnya terdapat Hotaru yang tampaknya lebih memedulikan penemuannya dari pada membuat cokelat. Kemudian secara tak sengaja, Mikan melihat Permy yang dari tadi melamun. Ia pun segera menghampirinya.

"Hei perm!" sapa Mikan.

"Jangan panggil aku Perm! Namaku Sumire! Su. Mi. Re!"

"Yah, terserahlah! Kenapa tidak membuat cokelat seperti yang lainnya?"

"Ah, kenapa aku mesti bilang-bilang ke kamu?" Sumire pun memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

Mikan tersenyum, "Hhehehe… jangan bilang kamu nggak bisa membuat cokelat!"

"Ehh? Kok kamu tau?" seru Sumire kaget.

"Ehh? Benarkah? Padahal aku ngarang lho!" kagetnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat cokelat bersama-sama? Bukankah jauh lebih menyenangkan?"

"Ke… kenapa aku harus…" Sumire berpikir sejenak, "Hhuh.. baiklah! Tapi aku bukannya mau minta kamu ngajarin aku lho!"

"Hhahaha… okee!" Mikan pun mengangguk. Ia segera mengajak Sumire ke tempatnya.

Namun, sepertinya Sumire punya maksud lain, "Hhahaha… Sakura Mikan! Diam-diam nanti aku akan menukarkan cokelat ngga enak buatanku dengan cokelatmu! Lalu aku akan berikan cokelatnya ke Natsume-kun dan Ruka-kun! Hyaaa… senangnya!" kata Sumire dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun membuat cokelat terbaiknya. Semuanya membuat dengan riang gembira, mengingat cokelat buatan mereka akan diberikan kepada seseorang yang mereka sukai. Karena itu mereka akan berusaha dengan baik. Namun, pasti akan ada cokelat yang gagal dibuat, dan jumlahnya pun ngga sedikit. Namun, semuanya tetap tidak menyerah dan kembali membuat yang baru.

Hari sudah semakin siang, akhirnya setelah gagal selama 13 kali, Mikan dan Sumire berhasil membuat cokelat yang menurut mereka enak. Tentu saja mereka menjadi sangat senang. Dan tampaknya Hotaru pun telah menyelesaikan penemuannya.

"Selesai!" Seru Hotaru.

Mikan, Sumire, Nonoko, dan Anna yang membuatnya pun kaget, "Ehh? Selesai?

"Memangnya kamu bikin apa, Hotaru?" Tanya Mikan yang bergeliat-geliut di sekitar Hotaru.

"Minggir Mikan, kau bau cokelat!" Hotaru pun segera mengeluarkan 'punch'nya ke arah Mikan. Seperti biasa, Mikan pun terpental.

"Ini penemuanku yang ke-XXX, kuberi nama mokona's chocolate maker. Robot mokona putih ini dapat membuat cokelat yang enak hanya dalam waktu 5 menit. Hanya tinggal memasukkan bahan-bahannya ke mulut mokona, dan memilih bentuk cokelat dengan mengklik tombol-tombol yang ada di kedua telinganya, maka jadilah cokelat terenak di dunia."

"Wah, hebat sekali Hotaru-chan!" puji Anna dan Nonoko.

"Tentu saja benda ini akan aku jual dengan harga mahal kepada para tamu-tamu undangan dari luar negeri yang akan datang di pesta dansa nanti!"

"I… Imai Hotaru banget ya?" Pikir Sumire, Anna, dan Nonoko dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Mikan pun muncul dari belakang Hotaru dengan wajah berseri-seri tanpa dosa, "Lalu benda putih ini apa gunanya Hotaru?"

Ketiganya bersorak, "MIKAN-CHAAAN!"

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, semua anak perempuan pun membereskan peralatan masaknya (dan juga cokelat-cokelat gagal yang jika dihitung jumlahnya bisa puluhan!). Setelah selesai, Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, dan Nonoko segera berjalan pulang kembali ke asrama.

"Hhehe… akhirnya selesai juga ya!" Mikan pun melihat cokelat buatannya. "Tapi kok rasanya ada yang beda ya?"

"Ehh? Mu…mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, sakura!" Sumire mulai bertingkah aneh.

"Begitu ya?" Mikan hanya terbengong-bengong.

"Hhahaha… sebenarnya cokelatku itu super ngga enak! Sakura Mikan… aku telah menukar cokelat punyamu dengan cokelat punyaku! Hhahahaha! Sumiree… kamu memang pintar!" seru Sumire dalam hatinya.

Di kejauhan, terlihat Natsume dan Ruka yang berjalan dengan arah berlawanan. Kemudian mereka pun berpapasan dengan Mikan dkk.

"Natsume-kun…! Ruka-kun!" Sumire mulai bergeliat-geliut mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Eh? Natsume? Kenapa aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini?" keluh mikan, "Hai, Ruka-pyon! Kami baru saja selesai membuat cokelat!"

"O… Oh iya!" wajah Ruka sedikit memerah. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau ia sedang membayangkan seperti apa cokelat buatan Mikan.

"Jangan dibayangkan Ruka, pasti cokelatnya tidak enak!" tegas Natsume.

"APA KATAMU, NATSUME? Memangnya siapa yang mau memberikan cokelat ke kamu?" keluh Mikan.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau makan cokelat buatan kamu!" balas Natsume sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Ruka yang melihatnya pun kebingungan, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam melihat.  
"Natsume… Sakura…" kata Ruka.

"Kalau begitu, saat pesta dansa besok aku sama sekali ngga akan ngasih cokelat ke kamu!" teriak Mikan.

"Kalaupun diberi, aku takkan makan! Ayo pergi, Ruka!" Natsume dan Ruka pun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Mikan dkk.

"Hhuh… dasar Natsume menyebalkan! Benciiii!" keluh Mikan.

"Memangnya kamu nggak apa-apa, Mikan?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Ehh? Nggak apa-apa kenapa?" Tanya Mikan bingung.

"Sudahlah… ayo kita cepat kembali ke asrama!" Ajak Hotaru. Mereka semua pun kembali ke asrama.

Malam harinya, semua kamar di asrama sekolah dasar sudah mematikan lampunya. Namun hanya lampu kamar Mikan yang masih menyala. Di dalam kamar, Mikan menyusun semua cokelatnya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh terhadap cokelat buatannya. Namun, ia membiarkannya dan segera membungkus cokelat-cokelat itu.

"Hmm… yang bungkusnya warna ungu untuk Hotaru, kuning untuk Iinchou, biru untuk Tsubasa-senpai, merah untuk misaki-senpai, kuning untuk Narumi-sensei, oranye untuk Yo-chan, pink untuk Anna-chan dan Nonoko-chan, biru muda untuk kokoroyomi-kun, putih untuk Ruka-pyon, dan hitam untuk Natsume…"

Mikan pun terdiam. Heran.

"Kenapa aku juga membuatkan cokelat untuk Natsume?" Mikan pun teringat akan kejadian dengan Natsume tadi.

"Hhuh! Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan mengganti cokelat yang ini dan membuatkan lagi yang baru untuk Natsume! Tentu saja yang lebih enak daripada yang sebelumnya! Biar Natsume itu tahu kalau cokelat buatanku itu sangat enak dan menarik kata-katanya sebelumnya!" tegas Mikan.

Akhirnya, Mikan segera pergi ke dapur dan berusaha untuk membuat cokelat yang lebih enak dari yang sebelumnya.

Hari esok yang ditunggu pun tiba. Semua murid-murid di akademi telah berkumpul di aula akademi, dari yang sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah atas. Tentu saja mereka datang dengan tujuan tertentu. Murid perempuan memakai gaun yang berbeda di setiap angkatan. Untuk sekolah dasar bertema kupu-kupu, sekolah menengah pertama bertema burung, dan sekolah menengah atas bertema angsa putih. Sedangkan untuk murid laki-laki, semua angkatan memakai kemeja terusan putih-putih.

"Yo, Mikan-chibi! Kesini-kesini!" teriak salah seorang murid laki-laki tingkat menengah pertama.

"Ah… Tsubasa-senpai! Misaki-senpai!" Mikan dkk pun mendatangi kedua senior yang dihormatinya itu.

"Kalian berdua kelihatan serasi sekali! Nyam… nyam…" seru Hotaru sambil makan kue kepiting.

"Apa maksudmu Hotaru-chan? Kami tidak seperti itu kok! Iya kan, Tsubasa!" bantah Misaki.

"Hha… ha… ha…" Tsubasa tertawa, tentu saja dipaksakan.

"Lalu Misaki-senpai akan memberikan cokelat ke siapa?" Tanya Mikan.

"Hahahaha!" Misaki tertawa, yang ini betulan, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsubasa, tapi dia pasti bosan menerima cokelat dariku setiap tahunnya!"

"Setiap tahun? Mereka ini sudah seperti suami istri saja!" pikir Mikan dkk.

"Ah, itu Misaki-sensei!" teriak Anna dan Nonoko. "Sudah ya, Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan, dan senpai! Kami permisi dulu!" Mereka berdua pun pergi mengejar target mereka.

Sumire tiba-tiba datang kepada Mikan dan bertanya, "Hei, apa kalian lihat Natsume-kun dan Ruka-kun ada dimana?"

"Hmm… benar juga ya, mereka sama sekali tidak kelihatan!" jawab Mikan.

"Mungkin mereka sedang bersembunyi! Mereka berdua pasti diincar banyak anak-anak cewek!" jawab Tsubasa.

"Begitu… Ah, TIDAK! Cokelat dariku harus menjadi yang pertama yang dimakan mereka! Terima kasih ya!" Sumire pun segera berlari pergi.

"Ahhahaha… anak yang aneh! Ngomong-ngomong chibi, tas apa yang kamu bawa itu?" Tanya Tsubasa heran.

"Oh ini!" Mikan pun menurunkan tasnya dan memperlihatkan isinya. "Ini cokelat-cokelat buatanku! Buat senpai juga ada lho! Ini, silahkan!" Mikan segera memberikan cokelat-cokelat buatannya untuk kedua seniornya.

"Dan yang ungu ini buatmu, Hotaru!" Mikan menyodorkan cokelat kepada Hotaru.

"Terima kasih!" jawab Hotaru. Mikan pun tertawa kegirangan. "Ayo, makanlah!"

Ketiganya pun membuka bungkusan cokelat tersebut dan segera memakan dan mengunyahnya, awalnya terasa biasa saja, tapi lama-lama…

"Mikan…"

"Kenapa Tsubasa-senpai?" Tanya Mikan.

"Jangan marah ya? Anu, cokelatmu…"

"Sama sekali tidak enak!" tegas Hotaru.

Tsubasa dan Misaki kaget mendengar kata-kata Hotaru. Apalagi Mikan…

"Ke… kenapa?" Mikan pun kemudian mencoba sedikit cokelatnya yang dimakan Hotaru, dan menangis. "Kenapa rasanya seperti ini? Padahal waktu pertama kali aku coba rasanya enak kok!"

"Ho… hoi… chibi…"

Mikan pun kemudian pergi sambil menangis. Dia malu sekaligus heran karena cokelat buatannya ternyata sangat pahit. Apalagi Hotaru dengan tegas berkata bahwa cokelatnya sangat tidak enak. Tentu saja ia sangat dan sangat terpukul.

Mikan berlari tanpa arah, sepertinya menuju ke semak-semak. Dan ternyata disana…  
"Na… Natsume…?"

Natsume kaget melihat Mikan yang pipinya basah seperti itu. Namun ia tak berkomentar apa-apa.

Mikan pun menyeka air matanya, "Natsume, bolehkah aku duduk disini juga? Kayaknya kita juga pernah bertemu seperti ini."

Mereka pun terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Hingga akhirnya dari dalam aula terdengar suara lagu yang diputar. "Dansa telah dimulai!" seru Mikan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Natsume.

"Ehh? Mungkin aku harus cerita padamu ya? Apa tidak usah? Lebih baik yang mana ya?" canda Mikan yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Natsume. "Baiklah… dengarkan ceritaku ya…!"

Mikan kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi barusan padanya. Tentang cokelatnya yang ternyata pahit. Kemudian tentang kata-kata Hotaru padanya.

Selesai bercerita, Natsume berkomentar, "Dasar bodoh!"

"Ehh?" Heran Mikan.

"Sudah kubilang, cokelatmu pasti rasanya tidak enak!"

"APA KATAMU? Dasar rubah!"

"Idiot!"

"Bodoh!"

"Super Bodoh!"

"Jangan ikuti kata-kataku! Dasar! Hhahhahahahaa…!" Mikan pun kemudian tertawa. Natsume yang melihat diam-diam tersenyum.

"Kenapa sih, Natsume selalu seperti ini? Oh iya, ini cokelat buatanku! Sebagai rasa terimakasihku! Ini silahkan! Maaf kalau rasanya ngga enak!" Mikan menyodorkan bungkusan berwarna hitam kepada Natsume.

Natsume pun menerimanya, "Ini bukan karena aku ingin makan cokelat buatanmu ya, bodoh!" Kemudian ia pun memakan cokelat itu. Kaget.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Mikan.

"Enak…"

"Ehh? Benarkah?" Muka Mikan pun memerah, "Coba sini aku rasa!"

Mikan pun memotong sedikit cokelatnya itu dan memakannya. "Benar! Rasanya enak banget!"

Natsume pun memakan habis cokelat dari Mikan. Kemudian ia tersenyum simpul, "Terima kasih…" Mikan yang melihatnya juga tersenyum puas.

"Sama-sama! Terima kasih juga... Natsume!"

Burung-burung pun berkicau dengan nyaringnya. Bernyanyi dan menari di atas tempat mereka berdua. Menggambarkan kegembiraan dan cinta yang begitu mempesona. Selamat Hari Valentine!

* * *

Esok harinya di kelas B sekolah dasar, Mikan yang masih merasa terpukul dengan kata-kata Hotaru, mendiamkan Hotaru selama di kelas. Sesekali mata Mikan mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Hotaru. Dia pikir Hotaru akan merasa kesepian bila ia diamkan. Tapi ternyata, sikap Hotaru benar-benar seperti biasanya. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Mikan kesal.

Anna, Nonoko, Iinchou, dan Ruka merasa heran dengan sikap Mikan terhadap Hotaru akhir-akhir ini. Mereka pun menghampiri Mikan.

"Mikan-chan? Kamu kenapa dengan Hotaru?" tanya Iinchou.

"Hotaru menyebalkan, dia bilang cokelatku ngga enak!" jawab Mikan ketus.

"Hhe? Cokelat buatan Mikan-chan tidak enak? Tapi waktu itu aku coba sedikit rasanya enak kok Mikan-chan! Kok, bisa?" heran Anna.

"Apa Hotaru-chan berbohong? Tapi ngga mungkin kan, Hotaru-chan bukan orang yang seperti itu!" sambung Nonoko.

"Hmm... Apa cokelatnya berbeda?" Ruka pun berpikir.

Mikan pun ikut berpikir, "Ah! Aku baru ingat Ruka-pyon, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Iinchou! Aku merasa aneh dengan cokelatnya! Mungkin benar apa kata Ruka-pyon kalau cokelatku ditukar?" tanya Mikan dengan wajah seperti telah menemukan sesuatu.

"Hhe? Benarkah?" tanya Anna dan Nonoko berbarengan.

"Kalau memang benar, lalu siapa yang melakukan itu?" tanya Iinchou. Kemudian mereka semua pun berpikir. Lalu Anna tampak seperti menemukan sesuatu.

"Hei bukannya Mikan-chan membuat cokelat bareng Shouda-san?"

"Ah, benar! Pasti Perm yang menukar cokelatku! Ayo kita tanya dia!" seru Mikan.

Mikan dan yang lainnya segera menghampiri Sumire di mejanya. Karena kesal Mikan lalu segera melabraknya. "Hei, Perm! Kamu apakan cokelatku?"

Sumire yang kaget dengan kata-kata Mikan, berusaha mengelak, "A... apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Kau kan yang menukarkan semua cokelat buatanku waktu kita buat cokelat kemarin?"

Sumire pun menjadi kesal, "Kau ini apa-apaan sih sakura! Seenaknya aja nuduh! Memangnya ada bukti kalau aku pelakunya?"

Mikan pun tak bisa berkata-kata. Sumire benar. Ia sama sekali tak punya bukti kalau Sumire-lah pelakunya. Namun feelingnya berkata kalau Sumire memang pelakunya. Ia pun berteriak, "Pokoknya aku yakin kalau kamu-lah pelakunya!"

"Kamu nggak bisa begitu Sakura! Harus punya bukti dong, jangan asal nuduh aja!" bela Wakako Usami, sahabat Sumire.

"Itu benar Sakura! Kau itu menyebalkan!" seru Mochiage. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan alice telekinesisnya untuk menerbangkan Mikan.

Mikan mulai melayang. Ia pun berusaha mengeluarkan Nullification alicenya. Alhasil, Mikan kembali mendarat di lantai. "Huh, kau lupa ya, Mochiage-kun! Aku kan punya alice Nullification! alice mu takkan mempan padaku!" seru Mikan puas.

Aura yang ngga enak mulai terjadi di antara Mikan dan Sumire. Teman-teman mereka yang lainnya hanya diam melihat. Begitu pun halnya dengan Natsume dan Hotaru.

Namun, Hotaru terlihat seperti tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, ia menepuk kedua tangannya dan segera menghampiri Kokoroyomi. Hotaru membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Setelah itu Hotaru kemudian menghampiri Mikan dan Sumire yang saling menatap tajam. "Hei kalian berdua hentikan. Aku sudah tahu bagaimana caranya membuktikan siapa yang benar di antara kalian berdua. Kokoroyomi-kun, lakukanlah!"

Sumire yang mendengarnya pun kaget. Kali ini ia berada dalam masalah besar. "He.. hei Imai-san! Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ikut campur! Da.. dan apa maksudmu meminta Kokoroyomi-kun untuk..."

Mikan yang baru sadar situasi, segera tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayo Kokoroymi-kun! Bacalah pikiran Sumire!"

Kokoroyomi kemudian melihat ke arah Mikan dan Sumire dengan wajah datarnya. "Hhahaha~~ aku tahu siapa pelakunya!"

Sumire pun mengelak, "A...apa maksudmu Kokoroyomi-kun, kamu..."

"'kamu nggak boleh ikut campur dalam urusan ini!' Kamu mau bilang gitu kan?" Lanjut Kokoroyomi, "Terus, kamu juga kan yang diam-diam menukar semua cokelat Mikan-chan kemarin?"

Sumire pun terdesak. Kini ia nggak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sementara Mikan akhirnya tersenyum puas. Ia-lah yang memenangkan perdebatan ini. Beribu terima kasih untuk Hotaru!

Sumire dan Usami segera berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah yang sangat kesal, "Kali ini aku mengaku kalah, Sakura Mikan!"

Mikan pun kemudian segera memeluk Hotaru, "Terima kasih Hotaru, kamu telah membelaku! Aku senaang sekali! Hhahaha~ uwaaaa!" Hotaru lagi-lagi mengeluarkan 'punch' ke arah Mikan, yang membuat ia terpental jauh.

Kokoroyomi kemudian mendekati Hotaru, "Jangan lupa ya!"

"Tentu saja, aku punya banyak, kok! Ambil saja sepuasnya!" jawab Hotaru. Kokoroyomi kemudian pergi dengan girang.

Anna, Nonoko, Iinchou, dan Ruka tampak kebingungan. Tak lama kemudian Mikan kembali mendekati Hotaru, "Ambil apa, Hotaru?"

"Ah, tidak kok! Oh ya Mikan, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" Hotaru segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, "Ini untukmu!"

"Apa ini, Hotaru? Hadiah untukku?" Mikan pun segera membuka bungkusnya yang berwarna oranye, dan ternyata...

"Cokelat! Te...terima kasih ya Hotaru!" Seru Mikan sambil menangis terharu.

"Jangan menangis bodoh! Cokelat itu adalah uji coba hasil penemuanku waktu itu, mokona's chocolate maker. Aku ingin tahu apa rasanya enak atau tidak..."

"Ehh? Jadi aku ini hanya kelinci percobaan?"

Hotaru tersenyum, "Nggak juga kok, ini sebagai tanda maafku telah berkata kalau cokelatmu itu pahit.

Mikan yang mendengarnya, tentu saja merasa sangat senang. Ia pun segera memeluk Hotaru, "Hotaru terimakasih ya~!"

* * *

"Syukurlah ya, chibi!" seru Tsubasa.

"Iya!" seru Mikan. Kini ia sedang berada di kelas gabungan, yaitu di kelas Special. Ia duduk di kursi kelas itu bersama-sama dengan Tsubasa dan Misaki.

"Tapi aku nggak nyangka ya kalau cokelatmu yang waktu itu ditukar oleh Permy!" seru Misaki, "Kalau begitu, lain kali aku ingin mencoba cokelat buatanmu sendiri, Mikan-chan!"

Mikan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan cokelat yang ia buat untuk Natsume. Ia sempat membuatkan lagi cokelat yang baru untuk Natsume. Akhirnya ia sadar, "Kalau begitu, saat valentine kemarin, hanya dia yang dapat cokelat yang asli buatanku!"

"Eh, dia itu siapa chibi?" tanya Tsubasa kaget.

"Ah, nggak kok, hhehehe"

Misaki kemudian tampak seperti teringat akan sesuatu, "Hei, hei, kau tahu Mikan-chan, katanya ada sebuah legenda tentang valentine lho di akademi ini! Kau ingin tahu Mikan-chan?"

"Iya, iya, apa itu Misaki-senpai!" seru Mikan penasaran.

"Katanya, kalau kita memberikan cokelat buatan kita sendiri di saat lagu untuk berdansa diputar, dan cowok itu bilang 'enak', maka hubungan kita dengan cowok itu akan berjalan dengan manis, semanis rasa cokelat yang kita buat untuk dia!"

Mikan kaget, wajahnya tampak memerah, segera berdiri, dan berteriak, "Ehh? Bohong!"

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Yuuto Tamano disclaims Gakuen Alice. It respectfully belongs to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei.

**A/N:** Okay, lumayan menarik, walaupun amatiran. Mind to review?

_(Revised by Yuuto Tamano. 09/09/2010) _


End file.
